1. Field
The following description relates to a communication method in a multi-cell multi-antenna system, and more particularly, to a communication method to control inter-cell interference.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication systems often use a high carrier frequency to obtain a sufficient amount of frequency resources. In doing so the coverage of the cell may decrease. To compensate for the decrease in cell coverage, various attempts at compensation have been performed, such as decreasing the distance between cells, increasing the transmission power, and the like. However, the attempts at compensation may cause a user located at an edge of a cell to experience a large amount of interference from one or more adjacent cells.